This program project deals with several aspects of cardiorespiratory function. Among topics currently under investigation are the measurements of cardiac output by a non-invasive method, study of isobaric countercurrent diffusion, CO2 dissociation curve of lung tissue, role of perfusion and diffusion in inert gas exchange in the tissues and enhancement of steady state PaO2 by soluble inert gases.